


Death and Remembrance

by MoiraiThanatoio



Series: Noble Son of Krypton [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, secret royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraiThanatoio/pseuds/MoiraiThanatoio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When MiB is informed of the death of former Agent Vee, it’s decided that someone should attend the funeral.  Much to the surprise of Agents Jay, Kay, and the Daxamite ambassador they are escorting, a Kryptonian teenager attends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Remembrance

“Jay, Kay, my office.”

The command was unusual in its gentility. It wasn’t soft by any means, but it didn’t have the bark of command with which Zed usually favored them. Well accustomed to their lives in the MiB, Kay finished his coffee and disposed of the cup while Jay simply carried his with him. An utter lack of imminent danger, world-ending threats, or a cacophony of irritation gave the small office a more mellow feel than usual.

Zed triggered a console on his desk, causing the display screen to show a newspaper article. Without more than a hesitating glance, he began to explain.

“This is your latest assignment. Diplomatic duty, which I hesitate to put the kid near, but I knew you’d want in on this, Kay.”

“Damn, Vee passed away. Natural or suspicious?”

Jay read through the legible type on the monitor. He vaguely recognized the person, Dr. Virgil Swann, but didn’t see exactly how this applied to MiB. All the same, he waited while Kay and Zed chatted it out.

“Natural. To be expected, he never recovered from his injuries.”

“We’ll be there, of course, but how is this diplomatic duty?”

“The Daxamite Ambassador has requested to attend the funeral.”

Jay piped up with his first actual question. “Humanoid?”

In response, he was shot stares that clearly stated, ‘don’t you ever read the files?’ despite previously demonstrating he did, before he was ignored once again.

Kay shrugged at Zed’s implied question. “If it’s a single day exemption to the Daxamite restriction, it shouldn’t be a problem. We’ll get him into something tailored rather than those bodysuits they tend to favor. He won’t even stand out.”

***

After they’d been dismissed, it took Jay approximately five seconds to start demanding explanations.

“Don’t keep me in the dark, Kay. Who is this Swann dude and why does he merit an alien ambassador from a race I know isn’t in the usual travel guides?”

Kay rolled his eyes slightly but was far too accustomed to his partner to protest.

“Cool it, slick. Vee was my first partner, the only one of them ready to tolerate a kid at first contact.”

They turned into the gear room, gathering the minimum of supplies necessary. It would be a long day. First, to retrieve the ambassador from the drop site, then to a funeral, then to usher the ambassador off-planet before anyone took notice.

“The only surprise is that Daxam is the only planet to request attendance. You need to understand that Vee believed even before first contact. The same injuries that ultimately killed him were the ones he got on behalf of Daxam. The situation was what resulted in Daxam being excluded from immigration to our planet.”

“So, is that why he died a civilian rather than an agent?”

Kay nodded. He hadn’t agreed with Virgil’s return to civilian life. There would have been something he could have done around MiB headquarters, if they’d only given him the opportunity.

“Vee was a good agent but no match for this race. He was damn lucky to be only injured.”

“Massive paralysis doesn’t sound damn lucky to me,” Jay protested with a mild grimace.

But Kay turned on him with a sharp stare. “Don’t piss off a Daxamite, sport. They’re strong, fast, and damn near invulnerable. Vee may have paid a steep price but the treaty with that race is the only thing that keeps some species from taking pot shots at our little planet just for fun.”

Making universal conciliatory gestures, Jay decided that it was best if he simply followed along.

***

The Daxamite ship came in unexpectedly fast. It was sleek, silent, and shooting across the sky like a dying star before slowing abruptly to a smooth halt. The odd winged egg peeled open and a ramp extended.

Jay tried to unobtrusively straighten as what appeared to be a Calvin Klein model in an Armani tux stepped out. For all the alien contacts he’d been treated to so far, this one had that edge of anti-climactic disappointment. Not for the first time, he was determined to go through all the files MiB had, including the non-regular contact ones, even if it took the rest of his natural life.

Kay stepped up, not offering his hand, and bowed slightly from the waist before speaking.

“Greetings, Ambassador Kel-Nor, Survivor of Krypton, on your return to Earth.”

The sandy-blond man replied with ease. His accent had that strange flatness that could mean either a non-native speaker of English or someone who grew up with a private tutor. The way he was dressed, there wouldn’t be any questions about an alien nature. Though clearly in good health, he had that aura of distinguished elder without the customary grey hair.

“Greetings, Kay-Mib, Honored Warrior. It is disappointing that our species make renewed contact for this purpose.”

And that seemed to be all that it took. Jay simply watched as the ambassador turned and headed for their car. He seemed to disregard his ship and both the agents. Just as he was about to question the advisability of leaving an obviously alien craft visible on the roof, it seemed to fade into the light and then disappeared.

“Whoa.”

Kay smirked at Jay's obviously impressed state. “Cloaking technology. Unfortunately, we’re ‘too young’ a race for them to trade it.”

The agents hurried to the car but the ambassador was already settled into the backseat. Apparently, small talk was not a Daxamite custom. Jay tolerated the slightly morbid silence with the same ‘just wait till later’ nature with which he approached most alien situations. Later would come the bitching, speculation, and all around noisy exhalations.

***

The memorial was a surprisingly noisy place. Of course, that may have something to do with the nearly one hundred people that had been permitted to attend this gathering to pay homage to Dr. Virgil Swann. Jay simply did not want to consider what the crowd would have been like without a limitation. Kay maneuvered the ambassador through the press and quietly directed Jay to check the perimeter.

Idly wondering exactly what Kay expected to be happening at a memorial service, Jay only rolled his eyes and did as he was told. After a dozen boring conversations regarding business deals, society gossip, and speculation regarding possible bequests, Jay found an interesting pair of people to eavesdrop on.

“Lex, really… Thank you for this.”

The young bald man turned to the youth and shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. I don’t understand how you befriended Dr. Swann but I know your parents couldn’t afford this trip.”

As Jay listened in, idly reading the little pamphlet that seemed de rigueur at events like these, the dark-haired taller one leaned into his friend. He immediately revised his approximation of the age difference between ‘Lex’ and his friend and added a speculation or two for his own amusement.

“I don’t like to take things from you, Lex… But I just couldn’t do what my parents wanted and turn you down.”

For the first time since watching them, Jay saw the bald man smile. Then, remembering that he had other things to do than continue to eavesdrop, he headed back towards Kay and the Daxamite ambassador.

***

After all the words had been spoken, the room began to rapidly empty. There was no permitted gathering at the graveside. Few were aware that this was due to Dr. Swann’s request for cremation and only their trio knew about MiB’s decision to take custody of the remains.

But it was a last chance for those who had felt some connection to the deceased to say their goodbyes. Kel-Nor remained in his seat until nearly all the people were gone from the room. Then, standing, he moved towards the front of the seats and his fallen comrade.

Once there though, he was not permitted to approach. His way was blocked… by a human.

“If you’ll just wait one more moment, Clark is not done.”

The hairless human blocked Kel-Nor’s way. His eyes narrowed at the only slightly shorter man, who showed no inkling of backing away but only settled more firmly in the aisle.

“Ambassador?” Kay inquired.

Lex looked to the two dark-suited men before shifting his gaze back to the blond. Ambassador or not, his entire trip was to give Clark this chance and he wasn’t about to move. He only shifted when a hand settled lightly on his arm.

“It’s okay, Lex. I’m done.”

Almost immediately, Kel-Nor’s gaze shifted from Lex to Clark. His eyes grew wide and he reached out a slightly shaking hand towards Clark.

“Noble Houses, have you returned to us, Jor-El?”

Clark paled, yanking his head back out of reach of the man’s arm. Lex stepped with him, concerned for his friend and wondering exactly how a foreign ambassador would recognize a small-town farm boy's face.

But the action seemed to concern the man’s dark-suited guardians even more. Jay moved to the side, not quite certain what was occurring as Kay stepped up to address the ambassador directly.

“Ambassador Kel-Nor? Are you alright, sir?”

Kel-Nor paid no attention to the rest of them as he focused fully on Clark. He let his hand drop even as he spoke in wondered fascination. “Too young, he cannot be Jor-El.”

It was obvious he reached a conclusion as he smoothly dropped to both knees, prostrating himself before the shocked young men.

“My Lord Kal-El. I dared not speculate on your survival. My life to your service, my liege.”

Lex, growing increasingly fascinated by the unexpected scene, shot an amused glance at Clark. But Clark didn’t seem to find the whole display funny. The bald young man’s expression grew considering as he watched his friend.

Clark turned to Lex with near desperation on his face. “Lex, please. Get me out of here.”

Jay and Kay merely watched as Kel-Nor kept his forehead to the ground, even as the two younger men left as quickly as they could. When the three who had started their day at MiB were the only ones left, Kay reached down to the ambassador.

“Ambassador Kel-Nor? I think a few explanations are in order.”

***

In the limo, Lex gave directions to the chauffeur for the airport and then closed the glass window to separate the compartments. Reaching into a panel under the seat, he flipped a switch. Clark winced at the odd sound and then tuned it out as Lex didn’t react. It was obviously something Lex, most likely any human, couldn’t hear.

“White noise generator,” Lex explained. “I still don’t trust my father but I think you need to tell me what just happened.”

Clark hesitated, sucking on his bottom lip as he tried to think of an appropriate falsehood.

“No, Clark. I’ve had enough lies. I stopped looking into you. I gave you every piece of data I had. But none of that makes me an idiot. I’ve known since Phelan you could move fast. I’ve always known you were stronger than you look.”

“Lex, I…”

“Clark, who was that man? Why did he call you Kal-El? And what am I going to be protecting you from?”

“Lex, you don’t have to protect me.”

Lex stared calmly at Clark for a moment. Resolved, he finally had an answer he could give.

“I’ll take you home and forget what I saw and heard. But I want you to know something, Clark. If you ask me to do that, then this friendship really is over. Friends trust each other. They take care of each other. They protect each other. Let me help you.”

Clark had turned away, watching the barely familiar cityscape of New York pass beyond the tinted windows. He could have attended the funeral on his own, avoiding all this involvement. But he’d wanted the time with Lex and his parents had forbidden him to travel using his powers. It seemed parts of his life were coming together whether he wanted them or not.

“The name he called me… Kal-El. It was my name. Before I became Clark Kent, I was Kal-El.”

Clark had turned back to Lex, who seemed to be rolling the syllables on his tongue.

“Kal-El. It suits you, in a way. I wasn’t aware you’d found out about your birth parents.”

Sighing heavily, Clark edited his response. “I’ve been communicating, in a way, with my birth father for a few years. My birth parents are dead, but he left recordings for me. Dr. Swann helped me find those recordings.”

Lex' eyes narrowed. “Dr. Virgil Swann was an astrophysicist and a speculative astronomer. He didn’t seem quite the type. Considering patronymic usage, can I assume that the other name the man used – Jor-El – is your father?”

Clark nodded tightly. “I’ve never seen a picture of my father and I don’t remember his face. I didn’t know anyone would ever mistake me for him.”

Lex echoed the nod, thoughtfully. “If Dr. Swann was in possession of your father’s recordings, then he was also probably a scientist of some type or in a related field. It stands to reason that the man who accosted you was an associate of both.”

“I really don’t know.”

“Then do you have any idea why he addressed you as ‘my lord’ and ‘my liege’? Neither are quite the thing to which you’re accustomed.”

Clark simply shook his head. For a rather large young man, he was curling in tighter on himself at every moment. Lex finally reached out, soothing his friend with long strokes down his back. Clark relaxed in infinitesimal gradients, turning towards the caress.

“It’s okay, Clark. I’ll protect you.”

***

By the time Kel-Nor had retaken his feet, neither Kay nor Jay were allowing any aspect of what had occurred to color their expressions. The Daxamite, slightly appalled at the public view of his behavior, was allowing this non-mention to continue its course. When they were settled back in the car and heading for MiB headquarters, the man finally spoke.

“I must meet with Zed immediately.”

“Ambassador, the treaty only permits you to be present on Earth for a maximum of twenty-four of our hours.”

Kay’s words were disregarded.

“If Kal-El has found sanctuary on Earth, then the noble line of Krypton continues. Daxam cannot be deprived of its proper sovereign.”

Jay spoke up, trying in his own way to bring a little reality back to the standard strangeness that permeated MiB workings. “This kid looked pretty unsettled. How do you even know if he’s this Kal-El?”

The ambassador never turned to face Jay as he responded, “There is no mistaking the heir of the House of El. Kal-El is the mirror of his father at that age.”

***

Jay grabbed Kay by the arm, halting him from following Kel-Nor into the meeting with Zed. The MiB head looked at the partners, nodded shortly, and then closed the door. The two were able to see through the glass as the ambassador paced and discussed the situation with the ever-stoic Zed.

“I’ve had just enough of this shit, Kay. Who is this Kel-Nor? What the hell is a Daxamite? And why the frell is it so important that some kid looks like his old buddy?”

Kay looked at Jay calmly for a moment and then led him back down the hallway, further away from Zed’s office. It would give the perspective of privacy. Unfortunately, he was well aware that Kel-Nor could hear anything in their complex if he chose to utilize the abilities granted a Kryptonian by a yellow sun.

“Okay, sport, here's the deal. Daxam is a colony world in the Kryptonian League. The trick is that they are now the lead planet in that League as Krypton was destroyed approximately twenty years ago. Civil war, bloody, nasty, harsh civil war. The war used weapons that destabilized the star around which Krypton orbited. Only one scientist told their high council that the planet was in danger – Jor-El. The council refused to believe him and denied him permission to take his wife and child – Kal-El – to Daxam.”

Jay nodded, making ‘hurry it up’ motions with his hands.

“Here’s where it gets complicated. Krypton’s sun went nova, took out the whole system. Daxam survived and became the official ruling planet of the League. But after what happened with the High Council, their government collapsed. The Council still exists, but more as a constitutional support for a monarch who doesn’t exist. All of the noble houses died on Krypton. Then scientists on Daxam intercepted a message that implied Kal-El made it off Krypton before it went bye-bye.”

“So this is some kinda Russian government versus Anastasia thing?” Jay asked with a questioning and confused look.

“Except if this kid is proven to be Kal-El, he’ll be ruling a ten planet League of incredibly powerful aliens with highly advanced technology.”

“Ouch… Right. So, what do we do?”

“What we always do, junior. Find out if he’s an alien.”

***

Martha had just finished running her hands under the water of the faucet when the knock came at the screen door. She was drying them with a kitchen towel as she took the few steps necessary to open the barrier.

“Can I help you?”

The young, well-dressed black man turned from looking over the yard towards the barn to return her polite smile.

“Mrs. Martha Kent?”

“Yes,” she responded, with only a touch of intrigued confusion.

“Ma’am, I have a delivery for you. Kent Organic Farms is the recipient of the National Organic Farming Coalition recognition for excellence.”

Martha opened the screen door. The young man was holding one of those electronic signature boards and she presumed her input would be necessary. He allowed her to sign on the line without hesitation before offering his hand. She shook it, still confused. She hadn’t been aware there was any such award.

“Enjoy your day, Ma’am.”

He politely handed over an envelope before turning back to his car. As Martha came inside, she reflected that it was the nice sort of odd you could encounter in Smallville. Much more pleasant than all the other possibilities.

Hearing the door close, Jay paused next to his vehicle. Placing the palm that had been in contact with Martha Kent against the clear surface that she had signed, he waited while the light scanned his hand. It detected just enough residue to make a confirmation.

“Damn. The mother’s human. How’d they end up with this kid?”

***

Jonathon was admiring the new tractor at the feed store. He knew their farm didn’t need a new tractor and was far from being able to afford such a purchase. The old one was simple, easy to repair, and easy for a teenage son to manipulate at his own speed.

He smiled slightly, thinking about how he could possibly explain a warranty repair with the words, “Well, see, my son’s an alien.” He was still chuckling to himself at the thought when the man stepped up beside him.

“Nice piece of machinery.”

Jonathon glanced over. The man appeared to be in his age range, with hair as dark as Clark’s.

“Yes, it is.”

“Ken Banner,” the man stated, offering his hand. “I’m looking at buying the Ryerson place.”

Jonathon returned the handshake with a firm grip. “Good luck with that. If you’ll excuse me.”

As the Kent patriarch wandered off, Kay slipped what appeared to be a Palm Pilot type device out of his pocket with his left hand. It flipped open, then unfolded again until it was triple its original size. He placed his right hand, the one Jonathon Kent had grasped, against the surface and shielded the light scan with the bulk of his body.

He was still ostensibly looking at the farm equipment when it came back with a result. Human.

“Damn.”

***

“So the parents are both human,” Jay restated, pacing the miniscule motel room available in Smallville. “Maybe they don’t know.”

Kay shook his head, refuting the statement from his perch at the pressboard table near the window. “Not possible. He’s eighteen; they’ve had him for fifteen years. Even if he concealed his visual abilities, you don’t raise a child with that strength and speed without noticing.”

“What are you saying?” Jay asked.

“The adoption was processed through a Luthor organization. It’s possible that Kal-El was smuggled off Krypton and hidden as potential future leverage.”

Jay frowned, thoughtful. “The kid was with the younger Luthor at the memorial. Alexander Joseph Luthor, mid-twenties.”

Kay nodded at the information. “Exactly. Why would the Luthor heir be interested in some farm kid if he didn’t know?”

***

It was disturbingly easy for the pair of MiB agents to get a sample of Luthor DNA. It would have been ill-prepared of them to confront the business family without first confirming if they were Daxamites in hiding.

They simply waited at the coffee shop. Kay, in his usual stillness, passed the time with a newspaper. Jay, ever curious, occupied his time by eavesdropping on the teenage crowd that seemed to frequent the poorly decorated establishment.

After awhile, it was simple to swipe the remains of the youngest Luthor’s beverage while requesting a refill. Moments later, Kay had their results.

Mutated, but human.

“Kay.”

“Man, talk to me.”

“This is not funny, Kay.”

Jay’s attempts to get an answer to Kay’s sudden frenzy of activity continued all the way through Smallville and into a random cornfield.

“What the fuck, Kay?”

Kay finally looked up as the handheld device analyzed the soil. “Damn,” he uttered before looking at his partner. Jay’s arms were flung wide, inviting an explanation for the sudden field trip and cow shit marring the shine of his shoes.

“The whole town is contaminated with Kryptonite.”

“And that means what?”

Kay explained as he crossed back to Jay, who had refused to fully enter the rows of corn stalks. The road was deserted, themselves being the only human presence within earshot.

“When Krypton was destroyed, the remaining fragments of the planet were irradiated by its dying sun. Those fragments, which travel in meteorite fashion, are colloquially termed ‘Kryptonite.’ Apparently, this area is covered in it.”

“Now, tell me why this is bad.”

“In contact with the human genome, it has a mutagenic effect.”

“Whoa,” Jay uttered, gesturing for a pause. “So the Luthor kid has been mutated by the fragments of Krypton.”

“He and untold others in this town.”

“Well, shit.”

As Jay pondered the effects of such a problem, Kay flipped open his cellphone. In moments, he was connected with Zed.

“We have a problem. The town’s contaminated with Kryptonite, possibly placed here as a control measure for Kal-El. We need a theta level containment team.”

Kay made vague nodding gestures before finally closing the phone and slipping it into a pocket.

“Kel-Nor’s received a response from the Kryptonian High Council. We need to find the boy, now.”

Jay rolled his eyes and headed for the car. It was always just before they were about to have a situation in hand that they discovered these kinds of complications.

***

Unfortunately, finding Clark Kent didn’t turn out to be quite that easy. The high school had released the students an hour before. He hadn’t been seen in the journalism office. So far, he hadn’t gone home either.

“We’re starting to draw attention, Kay,” Jay remarked as they cruised down the main street of the small town.

It was no less than the truth. As tempting as the thought was, it wasn’t efficient to neuralize everyone to whom they spoke. Smallville, as a stereotypical small town, tended to distrust strange people. It probably didn’t help that Jay stood out like a wolf in a flock of sheep.

Kay didn’t respond to Jay’s growing paranoia as he executed a sharp turn. Their screeching interruption of traffic flow drew gawking stares that Kay ignored.

“Not helping the issue there, partner.”

Still not responding to Jay, Kay accelerated back towards the outskirts of town. As the speedometer pushed higher, he finally spoke.

“We’ve been going about this the wrong way, slick… He’s a teenager; he’ll go home sooner or later.”

***

In fact, Clark’s arrival home had only been slightly delayed by the circuitous route Lex tended to employ when he picked his young friend up from school. It gave them the chance to talk, gripe, and generally avoid their more routine responsibilities.

They had stepped into the pale yellow farmhouse, Clark still chuckling over an anecdote from Lex’ day at the plant. The humor came to an abrupt halt when he spotted his parents sitting, still and white-faced, on their living room couch opposite an uncomfortably familiar blond man.

Lex, more adaptable to surprise, stepped forward. It was subtle, the way he ever so slightly edged in front of Clark in a silent protective gesture.

“Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, is everything okay?” He hadn’t waited for their response before turning to the other man. “Ambassador… Kel-Nor, I believe?”

His overture was ignored as the man had eyes only for Clark. “Your Highness, forgive my intrusion. I wished only to speak to those who had fostered you regarding the excellence of your survival.”

Lex blinked and glanced between the shocked Kent parents. Finally, he turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Clark. “Do I need to summon a security team?”

Clark blinked, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t help.”

Kel-Nor, appearing slightly abashed, finally addressed Lex. “My apologies. I was unaware that His Highness had taken a seneschal for his earthly affairs.”

“Lex, I think you need to leave now.”

“Clark, what does he mean, your ‘earthly’ affairs.”

Jonathan and Lex’ voices ran over each other as they spoke simultaneously. Martha raised a shaky hand to her face, smoothing a piece of hair behind her ear. She was either working very hard to repress either tears or giggles. It was the kind of unavoidable train wreck of truth they had been trying to put off for years.

Clark decided to ignore the rest of them, addressing the Ambassador directly. “What are you doing here?”

Kel-Nor straightened, slipping a hand into his suit pocket. He either paid no attention to or didn’t notice as the three humans tensed when he began to draw it out again. When he uncurled his hand, it bore a single clear crystal.

He spoke a gruff word in no human language. With that simple command, the crystal glowed and a hologram appeared in the air above his hand. It was of a room, elegant and austere, with a panel of seats broken in the center by an unoccupied throne-like chair.

The panels of seats were each claimed by a man or woman of relatively human appearance. Outside the expected norms were occasional colors of hair or eyes, and something that Lex could have sworn was a tail. Each was clothed from neck to wrists and ankles, no spare skin showing. The bodysuits were form-fitting with occasional robes or cape-like coverings. The image was astounding in its precision.

A woman separated from her seat to stand on a slight dais to the side of the empty single chair. Her suit was a pure, clean white. She had pale blonde hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck. Topping her suit was a rippling knee-length cape secured at the neck by a detailed brooch.

It was a symbol, done in red, blue, and gold, that they had all seen before. It was carved into the walls of the Kawatche caves. It had been burned into the fields of the Kent farm. It had been etched into the very flesh of Clark’s chest.

The House of El.

“Greetings to our Sovereign Kal-El, from the High Council and Kara Zor-El, Commander of the Military. It is with great joy that the Kryptonian League acknowledges the confirmed survival of Kal-El, son of Jor-El. We prepare for your coronation with much anticipation, My Lord.”

The woman broke her clearly prepared remark to smile wildly. It was clear that her emotion was not faked as she added a personal remark. “Come home soon, cousin.”

Kel-Nor closed his fist on the crystal as the display winked out of existence. He stood, silent and waiting. Martha had closed her eyes while Jonathon looked away. It seemed that the ambassador had already played the recording once for them.

Lex, however, stared calmly at Clark. There was the touch of betrayal in his features, locked as they were into ‘I’m talking to Lionel’ impassivity.

Clark avoided the rest of them to meet his friend’s eyes. “I can explain.”

“Clark,” Martha protested as Jonathon joined in with, “Now, son.”

“No!”

Clark’s yell cut through the impending protests about secrecy and silence. He closed his eyes for a moment on the building heat, feeling the emotions running strong through his body. When he opened them, he tried to look like someone in control. There was so much expected of him and he feared he failed at even this minor attempt.

“Lex and I will go out to the barn to talk. You guys, just stay here. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Lex didn’t appear as ready to cooperate with Clark’s plan. He’d crossed his arms, the dark suit he was wearing pulling tight at the shoulders. A single eyebrow was cocked up to his non-existent hairline as if to say ‘oh, I will, will I?’

“Lex, please…” Clark begged in a low voice for understanding. After a short pause, Lex sighed and headed for the door.

They had stepped down to the dirt between house and bard when the car pulled into the drive. As Kay and Jay stepped from the vehicle, Clark rolled his eyes.

“Just go in the house.”

Jay’s head jerked back at the snapped command from the dark-haired young man. Kay, after a quick glance between the pair of young men, nodded slightly and drew his partner along in compliance, with a hand on his arm.

***

The loft, Clark’s ‘Fortress of Solitude,’ was nowhere near its usual respite of peace. When Clark appeared unready to begin, Lex started to pace.

“Okay, Clark… Kal-El… Fuck, I don’t even know what to call you.”

The young farm boy had collapsed into an exhausted seat on his beat-up old couch. A stranger, glancing in at the pair, would likely have assumed the finely attired businessman to be the impending emperor rather than the stressed-looking teenager.

“I’m just Clark.”

“No, apparently, you’re not.” Lex stopped, caught sight of the pure misery on Clark’s features, and perched on the couch next to him.

Clark hunched over, his forehead almost pressing into his denim-covered knees. Lex placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing imperceptible circles on the flannel covering.

“Clark, you have to tell me what’s going on… I can’t help you if I’m kept in the dark.”

The answer was muffled by fabric and the low volume of the speaker.

“Okay, try that again where I can hear it.”

“I’m an alien and I caused the meteor shower.”

Lex’ hand stilled. “Excuse me?”

“The meteorites hit Smallville because my ship landed here.”

The hand left Clark’s shoulder and he felt the absence with an almost visceral ache. He looked up when Lex’ silence continued, not expecting the look of sadness on his friend’s face.

“Dammit, Clark… I should have expected this. How much is my father paying for this charade?”

Clark frowned. “It’s not a game, Lex. This is my life. You did hit me the day we met.”

Lex stood, resuming his pacing. He scrubbed at his face with one hand, the opposite at his waist, marring the lines of his suit jacket as it was shoved out of the way. He seemed to be fighting with himself, with the instincts ingrained in his heritage and thrashed into him by his youth.

Finally, Lex stopped and turned back to face his friend. “Do you believe a man can fly, Clark?”

Clark smiled, hearing the echo of years past in that voice. “Yes, Lex, I do. You would still need a plane, however.”

Lex’ smile echoed Clark’s for a moment, then dimmed. “You’ve always done what it takes to save people, even from themselves. You’re going to leave.”

The Kryptonian teenager knew it wasn’t a question.

***

When the pair returned to the farmhouse, it was to the odd collection of people around the kitchen table. It appeared that Martha was trying her best to retain a sense of normalcy. Her hospitality was impeccable.

The two dark-suited men from the memorial were holding cups of coffee, but only the black man had taken a slice of cake. Jonathon was staring into his glass of iced tea as if it would hold the answers to all of life’s questions. Kel-Nor stood, facing into the yard, as unmoving and patient as a redwood.

Lex came through the door first. He moved straight to the coffee maker, pouring himself a mug. His long-standing familiarity with the Kent kitchen was a defense mechanism. A silent way of stating that he belonged.

Clark hesitated in the door as they all turned to him. He was too young for this. He wasn’t ready for this type of responsibility. He just didn’t believe in himself to this depth.

But he had to at least fake it.

“I need to know what happens now.”

“You return with me to Daxam. There will be a coronation and you will take your place as sovereign of the Kryptonian League.”

Clark blinked at Kel-Nor’s answer. Martha moved to her husband’s side as Jonathon began to speak.

“Son?”

Clark couldn’t help but turn to his father when addressed, already watching the sadness in his face.

“These two men, they’re from a government agency that handles alien interaction with Earth. You can’t legally stay.”

Lex bit the inside of his bottom lip bloody holding back his demands, his offer of sanctuary. It wasn’t a fair offer to make. He couldn’t expect Clark to give up a chance of this type to spend the rest of his life on the run.

“What are you saying?” Clark’s voice broke on the question.

Kay answered, his façade covering the pain he felt at taking this family apart. “Earth is protected by treaties that govern which races can immigrate. Kryptonians, Daxamites included, are permitted trips of no longer than twenty-four hours. Your continued presence could place this entire planet in jeopardy.”

Clark’s eyes were beginning to well with tears. It was sinking in that this decision was permanent. He wouldn’t be allowed extended visits home. This wouldn’t be like tripping off to college.

“When?” He choked out the single word.

“As soon as possible,” Kay answered quietly.

Clark moved towards Martha, drawing his mother into a hug. He held her tightly, as tightly as was possible with a more physically fragile race. It wasn’t long before he felt his father’s presence at his back, the embrace extended to family.

The ambassador stepped outside, remotely summoning his ship. Kay and Jay remained at the kitchen table. Lex’ eyes darted from the family group to the remaining presence of the two agents. He knew he was missing something. For a moment, his analytical mind was clouded by impending loss and the connection wasn’t occurring.

Clark moved from his parent’s embrace, leaving them clinging to each other. He stepped to his bald friend. Lex managed a resolute face for a moment, setting his coffee cup aside.

“It’s going to be okay, Clark.”

Their clasp on each other was infinitesimally tighter than was common for two men. Hidden by Clark’s shoulder, Lex’ face finally showed his sense of loss at the final ending of this friendship. He had always known he would lose Clark eventually. However, he had always believed it would be in an area he had even a semblance of control.

“My Lord, it’s time.”

Kel-Nor’s voice didn’t break the embrace. It didn’t end, even as Clark felt his parents joining for a last contact with their son for who knew how long.

“Mom, Dad… I love you.”

It was then that Martha started sobbing and Jonathon moved his efforts to comforting his wife. Clark marveled, still clutching Lex, that at this moment he had the three people he would miss the most. Sure, he would miss Pete, Chloe, Lana, and Alicia would always have a part of him. This felt like closing the door on a chapter of his life that he hadn’t even begun to read.

Clark finally loosened his hold on his friend, stepping away quickly. He spared a final glance for the trio, Lex slightly apart from the Kents.

“Goodbye.”

***

The occupants of the Kent farmhouse took a few moments to compose themselves. They listened to the vague, subtle sounds of the ship as it left, carrying a person important to each of them.

Finally, Jonathon shifted his hold on his wife and looked at the dark-suited men at his kitchen table. One of them, the elder that he vaguely remembered from the feed store, was wearing sunglasses.

“Why are you still here?”

It was Lex, all bloodshot eyes and pale skin stretched too tight, who answered the Kent patriarch’s question. “We’re a security risk, knowing what we do. I just haven’t figured out what they can do about it without killing us.”

Martha gasped, looking up from her tears, as Jay stood. The Kents stepped back, concerned. Lex stood his ground, facing his destiny if it ended this day.

“No one is dying here today,” echoed just before a flash of red light.

***

“How long is the trip?”

“Two days, My Lord.”

Clark was silent for a moment. He barely acknowledged Kel-Nor as the man handed him a device that looked awfully like a small laptop.

“This is information you will wish to know by our arrival. The device can accommodate the speed granted to you by a Class G star. However, you should use it while you can, as your abilities will fade with distance from Sol.”

Clark stared at the ship’s readouts. There was a representation of Earth, growing rapidly smaller. He wondered if anything he gained, or anything he could do with this position, would ever make up for the sense of loss he felt this moment.

***

Lex chuckled as Martha attempted to place a second helping of her fried chicken on his plate.

“No more, please,” he protested, “I’d like to have some room for your pie.”

She smiled at him, dropping an absent kiss on the top of his bald head as she cleared the table in readiness for dessert. Jonathon watched them both fondly. He’d never been able to give his wife children. When he’d pulled the half-drowned Luthor heir out of the river, he wasn’t sure if he was making a mistake.

Now, with Lex at their table for dinner as was so frequent an occurrence, Jonathon knew he’d done the right thing. Lex wasn’t his father. Watching Martha, he knew that the young man’s presence filled a nurturing need inside her.

It certainly didn’t do the highly-strung young man any harm, either.

“What’s going on?” Jonathon asked, moving to the window.

He was joined by Martha and Lex. They all watched the lines of black vans and cars moving down the street and heading for other farms. They stepped onto the porch as a group as one of the vans took up position at the end of their road.

Suddenly, Jonathon shook his head. “I must be getting senile. There’ve been notifications for weeks now that the government’s finally going to do something about the meteor rocks.”

He turned to Lex, “How’s that going to affect your plant, son?”

Lex shook his head absently. “We’re cooperating, of course. It shouldn’t hurt business.”

Jonathon patted him on the back before heading back into the house. “Good.”

Martha followed her husband after only a short hesitation. “Come back inside, Lex. Have some coffee and pie before you head back to that drafty old heap.”

Lex stayed on the porch for a moment, watching the couple moving inside. He looked back down the lane. From the van, two men in hazard suits had moved out of the van and started running a piece of equipment back and forth over the ground.

Sighing, Lex finally looked towards the sky. “Damn you, Clark.”

Even as he mumbled the words, he knew he didn’t mean them. Dredging up a smile, he steadied himself to go back inside. He’d be the surrogate son the Kents deserved, no matter the battles with his own father that would result. He would do it because theirs was lost to them.


End file.
